All Hallow idEntity
by Warfang
Summary: What happens when a curse strikes the party, and causes all sorts of mischief? shounen-ai and almost pairings.  Yes, I know it isn't halloween now, but the idea wouldn't leave.


I have got to start having my seasonal ideas with the season. Oh well. Knowing me, this will fall out of my head by the time Halloween comes around, so I'm just going ahead and posting.

I do not own Durarara!, and chances are this was inspired by a certain Buffy episode.

On with the story!

Kida Masaomi, eighteen, was throwing a Halloween party at his summer residence. The manor was a pain to walk to, but the privacy was excellent. The company he worked at was still polishing him, but everyone knew that Kida held the same authority as most of the managers, and was quite competent.

So far, his signature didn't carry as much authority, so he was treated as more of an underworld boss.

Kida snorted. He finished hanging the ghosts over the tombstones in the front yard, and retreated with Anri-chan. They were getting the manor prepared for the party, and the maids were also pitching in for a bonus and early leave.

Kida made a mental note to pick up after the party so that the maids would have an easier time.

One of the wings was closed off, but the attic was propped open and so was the basement. The doorbell had been changed to a creepy laugh. Anri-chan ran over the check list again.

"Friends of your parents are going to the meeting, so they've all canceled, and just about everyone we invited is going to be at the party from Ikebukuro. Mikado called saying he would be a bit late."

Kida nodded. He did not think that Mikado's costume was all that funny at first, but then he started to see the irony.

The guests started arriving at six. A formal dinner with designated seats was at seven-thirty, and then the games and occasional movie would begin. Along with the pranks. Or well, tricks, in the festive air.

The maids left, and Kida bid them all a fond farewell. The maids just laughed when they found the bags of candy hidden in their cars for their family.

Shizuo and Tanaka Tom arrived. Shizuo had bothered coming as the Phantom of the Opera, because Kida had insisted on a change of clothes, even if the bartender was a suit.

"No way, you have to come dressed up as something!" Still, all Shizuo chan really did was buy a porcelain mask and a cape to go over his regular clothes. Tanaka Tom came as a sultan, dressed in the airy pants and the vest, with a turban wrapped around his head.

Kadota Kyohei showed up with the van.

Kida was silent for a moment.

"He actually let you paint it into the Mystery Van?" He asked.

Walker came over, dressed in a green shirt and brown slacks. "Like, it's okay. Those are just stickers."

Erika was dressed up as Velma, playing with her fake glasses. Kadota sighed and tugged at his scarf, the Fred costume had come with a wig. He decided to stay a brunette. Togusa tugged uncomfortably at a blue collar.

"Rhu ro, my suits ruined."

Kida stared, Anri's jaw hit the floor, and Shizuo turned around to look.

"Wow. He sounds just like Scooby." Tom breathed out. "How long can you keep that up?"

"Short sentences." Togusa growled out. He finished parking the van and filed in after everyone else. Kida gave them the tour of the building. "Just stay out of the west wing, there's plenty of room, so it would only add to the clean up."

Erika grinned. "Kyaah! It's almost like the manor from 'Beauty and the Beast'!"

Walker nodded. "It does have a ballroom. Three rooms to eat in, a living room, a den, a movie room in the basement, and a foyer. Yep, it qualifies as a mansion. Where's the bathroom?"

Kida pointed in two directions. "Three on the second floor, just go up and pick a direction, I marked them all with a sign, although if my parent's friends had come, the whole 'male or female' joke would have been a success. Then there's one down the hallway on the way to the guest bedroom, and another one in the guest bedroom. Take you pick."

Muwahahahah!

"Ah, the doorbell!"

Anri-chan moved to answer the door while Kida, noticing that it was going on seven, went to turn off the stove and start moving the food to the serving pads on the table.

"Celty-san! Nice mummy costume. Shinra-san, you went with the mad doctor, I see. Ah, who are you?"

"It's me, Izaya! I found Mikado, and he told me, so I tagged along!"

Shizuo started for the door. Celty was guided by Shinra into the room, protesting the whole way that she should keep them from fighting. That's when Shizuo realized that Izaya was in a skirt.

"What the hell?"

"I came dressed as a Southern Bell!" Izaya flounced into the room, red silk and black lace, with a hat placed jauntily on his head.

"You look like a western hooker." Kida muttered to the guacamole dip.

Izaya twirled.

"He's wearing lace gloves, and high heels." Erika muttered.

Anri-chan shut the door, before tugging on her red ribbon. She was dressed as Saya Otonashi from Blood Plus. Saika slipped into her hands.

"You. Wreck this Hallow's Eve and I will destroy your network."

Izaya held up his hands. "Fine, fine. I'm mostly here to see about a rumor. Well, two actually. One being a witch who cursed this place and another being about Mikado's health."Kida decided that the dessert could wait in the kitchen and shot across the room. "Don't you dare-"

Muwahahahahah!

The doorbell, again.  
>Kida changed course and stormed over to the door. Saki stood there, giving him a look. "I'm here to keep him in line. Don't worry."<p>

Her Egyptian Princess silk rustled as she moved past. Kida felt ridiculous in his pirate outfit. It was a white poets shirt with a compass necklace and an eye patch. His black slacks had been sacrificed for the hemming, and he ran around barefoot.

Hey, it was his mansion. It was either a pirate or dress as the leader of the Yellow Scarves.

"Hey, anyone want to hear something interesting?" Izaya clapped his hands together. Anri-chan and Shizuo stopped whispering by the punch bowl to direct their hate filled stares to Izaya.

"I heard that there was a curse on this land. Something about things becoming what they are once the sun sets. And look, it's fading fast."

"Pfft. As if that would happen, Izaya. There would be a record of it. Missing people, lower property value, that sort of thing." Kida waved his hand.

That was when they heard the moan from upstairs.

"What was that?" They turned to look. Shuffling down the hallway was a zombie. It's gate was slow, and heading towards them.

"Aha. Looks like the sun's rays went from the top floors first." Izaya remarked.

Kida looked at Anri.

"That's not mine." Saika flicked out again, and Anri charged the zombie. Kida dashed for the book case. Yanking down a spiral bound blue notebook, he flipped through to a page marked, 'Plans for All Hallow's Eve'.

He started reading aloud.

"Funny tombstones, check. Wire trigged springing zombie, check. Vampire in the basement for movie, food, uhm, I know there was more…" he started flipping pages as he heard Anri-chan severe the head. "HERE! Here's the list. Bats in the attic, springing wolfman in the closet or chest, spiders in the widow, bugs on the table, and most of the food is play on gross food such as fingers or eyes."

The silence after the zombie head was locked in a room separate from the body was palpable. The sun's rays were disappearing. Kida scrambled through his pockets, nearly ripping off his shirt.

"Anri! Where did I put my cell! Someone, call Mikado! Warn him!"

Izaya twirled around. "Why? The curse wears off over the next day while the sun bathes the house."

"In case you haven't noticed, the woods are a bit closer now!" Kida's voice was taking on a curious shriek.

"Well, it should still drain away. Part of why I tried this as a girl." Izaya shrugged nonchalantly.

"What's the problem? I mean, I doubt Celty will actually turn into an animated corpse. Ah, there goes the sun!"

"Because!" Kida shrieked at Izaya. "Mikado is dressing up as you!"

* * *

><p>The doorbell echoed into the house. All twelve people turned to the door, just to see the handle jiggle and turn.<p>

"Hello everyone!" Izaya Orihara pranced through the door.

Shizuo twitched to punch him. Saki gave the newcomer a cool stare before leaving for the gardens. Kida stared with horror at the fur clad full length coat that swept through the doorway and into the house. The door slide shut silently.

Anri-chan felt as though the silence was deafening. Mikado had grown a few more inches, nearing closer to Izaya's actual height over the three years. She felt Saika thrum and sing. Her eyes blurred.

Reaching up, Anri pulled off the glasses, and realized that she could see much better without them. She pocketed the glasses.

Izaya pranced into the room.

"Well, don't let me hold up the party. I do believe that Kida-kun was setting up dinner, right, Kida-kun?"

Kida wanted to punch the informant. His mind kept chanting, It's Mikado, it's Mikado, but all his eyes saw was the leering grin and those red eyes.

He also felt like shooting the intruder.

Shinra and Celty, devested of their costumes, watched as Erika started with saying "Jinkies! I think the curse brought us more in line with the costumes. Like when you get in character for a con."

"Like, you mean we're going to be more like the characters than ourselves until sunrise? Cool." Walker pranced over to the food.

That seemed to snap everyone else to attention. If anything else, Shaggy and Scooby were known for their appetites.

"Sit at yer assigned seat, and no one eats until after the Lord's blessing!" Kida bellowed.

Well, that explained that he was an English pirate. Shinra and Celty snuck by, followed by Shizuo, who was flouncing and humming.

The Sultan followed at a more sedated pace, observing everyone and being very obvious about it.

The gang moved towards the dining hall, prim and proper. Togusa was actually moving on all fours and lifted his leg to scratch at his ear. His body moved in alignment with a dogs. Kadota's teeth were white and Erika was wearing her glasses.

Izaya moved with grace, and Shizuo pulled the chair back for her to sit in. Anri-chan followed Kida.

"How much of the food do you think is still edible?"she murmured.

"Why, if you don't like it, then close yer eyes and scarf it!" Kida pointed out. "I serve the finest in cuisine and …ew." Kida eyed the table.

The objects still edible were the chips and dip. The gummy worms were real worms, the peeled grapes were different eyes, and the lady fingers were cold and stiff.

Kida moved along, watching the food. He swallowed.

Izaya surveyed the group. "Well, I think it's easy to say that those not wearing costumes escaped the spell. Those with no predetermined figure to style after are still mostly themselves, hence why dear Kida is still hosting. But those who actually picked someone, such as our lovely Phantom, seem to be enraptured in their role."

She flicked her fan open and waved it. "I think this social event is very amusing." She frowned. "I just spoke in a very feminine way, didn't I? What do ya'll think?" She drawled, casting a coy glance at the males.

Celty hugged Shinra. [I think we're the only sane ones here.]

Shinra nodded. "At least no one dropped dead. But what are we going to eat? Popcorn?"

Izaya slinked into the room. "Hey, Shinra! Is this our high school reunion or what? Too bad Shizzy-chan couldn't make it."

"Actually, you're Mikado."

Izaya blinked at him.

"Nevermind. That trick never works." Shinra quickly avoided Izaya's searching gaze. Deciding that his best friend would get a free pass (after all, Shinra may have taken the Hippocratic Oath, but he wasn't above getting even) Izaya surveyed the assembled people.

They were passing hummus and guacamole dip, with some chips. The rest of the items on the table were either moving with the sharp of the pirate and the school girl killing it, or looked very real.

Izaya leaned against the wall and watched the interactions. One of the people was talking with a lot of 'r's in his speech, and behaved like a dog. His friends were clustered around him and treated him like a human.

The Sultan was behaving cordially, people watching just as Izaya did. He was talking to the man in the mask with the cape, and they were conversing quietly about music. Izaya strained his ears. There were several different dialects being spoken, but English was the main language.

Then he saw her.

She looked just like him, but only female. Wrapped up in red silk and black lace, she sat primly in her seat, delicately eating.

She looked interesting. Izaya moved to sit in his seat, watching as Shinra pulled out Celty's chair for her. Even though she couldn't eat, Celty paid close attention.

"Hello there." Red eyes met red eyes.

"I do believe we haven't been properly introduced." He smiled and sat with her.

Anri-chan surveyed the room. Perhaps it was Saika's influence, but the spell wasn't affecting her as badly as it did the others. As it was, Shizuo-san had left to primp.

Which meant right now, she was the only one who could protect the others from Izaya. That man…she hated him with a passion. But Saika loved all humans equally. Fine. If he made a move, she would cut him. But for now, the party was a truce.

Anri-chan sat down and laughed with the rest of the Mystery van gang. Then she was up to go get some more drinks.

Kida surveyed all from the head of the table. The crew he had fallen in with at this fine mansion didn't seem overly dangerous. Then again, he didn't seem overly dangerous, either. Kida watched as the one predatory male set off his alarm bells. That man is dangerous.

He looked like a mayor in his long fur coat. Probably rich, too. But if he was powerful, had information…Kida tightened his grip on the dinner knife. There was nothing he could do. If it came down to a sword fight, he might be able to beat the guy. Kick sand in his face.

Sighing, Kida turned to the conversation.

* * *

><p>The party progressed.<br>There were some games, such as a real life clue, in which both Izaya's didn't play and already knew who did it, and then there was time for the ghost  
>stories.<p>

Kida told of some nights out at sea, of mermaids and love lost, while Anri-chan declined. The Mystery Gang regaled them with tales of their past successes, and the Phantom performed Der Erlking.

The Sultan turned up his nose. When it came around to Izaya, he just made a story up from one of his old cases. The others lapped it up, horrified and disgusted, sometimes at their own fascination. The Southern Bell told them about ghosts that inhabited houses down in the south, including the Winchester Estate.

Then it was Shinra's turn. He turned to Celty. "I think a show might be better. That one or the other?"

Then he stood up and told them about a man who had taken a dare and vanished on the spot. Walking over to a mirror, Shinra recited the dare…and vanished.

Izaya felt his eyes shoot up, before he glanced at Celty. The others were in a tizzy, wondering how to get Shinra back.

Shinra came walking down the hallway adjacent to them. "I'm back! What's with everyone?"

The others clustered around him and babbled.

Izaya leaned over to Celty.

"What an excellent job, transporter."

Celty nodded.

* * *

><p>Then Kida had the excellent idea to turn the grounds and the house into one big game of hide and go seek. The whole company scattered, leaving Mikado to count to one hundred.<p>

While he was counting, Shizuo found the wolfman and would have been bitten if Kida hadn't intervened. The two suddenly found themselves covered with blood and panting in a room far from the others.

They would blame the kiss on the adrenaline later.

* * *

><p>When Celty ran to hide outside with Shinra tailing her, the first thing she did was extend her senses. Just how far did the curse extend? Well, the curse covered most of the ground, but once someone reached a ways down the road, it felt like they could keep going.<p>

It also felt like they couldn't.

Celty cautiously extended part of her shadow.

Shinra caught his wife to be as she fainted. Well, she fell back and she wasn't responding to him, plus she was jerking wildly. A fit of some sort?

Shinra closed his eyes and hoped for the best. He kissed the smoky substance where Celty's neck ended.

She gave one last jerk, and then stilled.

Izaya found them. "Well, aside from the shadows jumping to here and the lights swinging around on your totally exposed selves, that was easy."

Shinra gave Izaya a measured look for his choice of words.

"Get the couch ready. She needs assistance." Izaya twirled around and flounced back inside, fetching extra pillows for the couch.

Shizuo and Kida came through the door to the east wing at the same time, wondering what had happened.

Izaya gave them a knowing grin, before his face fell. "She collapsed. The doctor is tending her. Where is everyone else?"

"That's for you to look and search for, matey." Izaya pouted, before he perked right up. He trotted over to a vase as tall as his hip, and kicked it over.

"YIKES!" Walker shot out of the vase like a cannon ball, and Izaya yelled, "Found you!" before Shinra bellowed, "Quiet."

The air of authority silenced the room.

"Izaya, go find the others, keep them from crossing the boundary line. Just a bit of Celty's shadow crossed over, and now she's like this. The rest of you, stay inside the house." Shinra nervously held Celty's hand.

"Hold on, matey! I be knowing where the infirmary is round here!" Kida darted off, and came back shortly wife a first aid. Izaya skipped ahead upstairs.

He found the rest of the gang exploring an old passageway, before shooing them downstairs. Then he found the Sultan in the bathroom.

After promising never to repeat the incident to anyone, Izaya left, wondering who the heck would buy that information anyway.

That left the Southern Bell. Izaya kept climbing, opening doors and searching the rooms in a brisk manner. He wasn't quiet about it either. He didn't want to scare the poor lady.

He just wanted to meet her. So when he found her on the balcony, overlooking the gardens in the back, he moved through the shadows behind her. When she turned around at the faint touch to her shoulder, he dipped his head down.

* * *

><p>Izaya moved back from the kiss. He stared at his mirror counterpart in the red dress.<p>

"Oh, come on. Like you've never wondered what it would be like to kiss yourself. And the chance of passing up this opportunity is even less realistic."

What should have been Mikado passed around Izaya. She listened to the rustle of silk as she turned to keep track of himself. This was starting to get on her nerves. For instance, why wasn't Mikado behaving beyond the thrall of Izaya?

"Or are you wondering if Mikado is still inside here? Buried in this, what is you, a costume that he thought would be funny. Makes you wonder if you are his personal bogeyman."

She felt an irrational urge to slap him. Mikado found Izaya to be irritating at the most. But Izaya would never be able to scare Mikado. Of course, if this was how he operated, no wonder so many people disliked him. He really was…charming. And he loved all humans.

Izaya clawed at his mind. Work, damn it. Mikado had to be in there somewhere. As much as the spell operated to costume the person, Mikado had to be in there somewhere. But why did his female form have to find his male form so interesting? This was dangerous, quite getting side-tracked!

But how to bring Mikado out when knowing himself, would be ecstatic with this one in a lifetime chance?

Until the sun came up, they were trapped like this. And they couldn't leave. Well, Celty said it felt like a barrier, where one identity would be left behind. Maybe that's why there was no missing person's list.

Maybe they all had been committed to the insane asylum instead. Izaya tracked his reflection, watching the flamboyant moves. He cursed his lagging brain. Rather than blame it on how a woman's brain was different, he decided to mutter about the curse.

Women's brains were different. The spell had altered him to account for that. Taking a deep breath, Izaya tried to not order his thoughts. He fell back to logic. He ignored the voice stating that women in the 1800s were not likely to love all humans.

What would Izaya do? Well, he was highly entertained, for one. Also, he was entertained for now. Once he got bored, he would go looking for more fun, and after that, make his own fun.

Mikado had never actively made his own fun. He was okay with learning how to evolve yet.

She felt a chill run down her spine. At midnight, Kida was going to be playing some movies. Unless they were very good, that would be the point of which Izaya would get bored. And when he was bored, he walked around and saw what would happen.

And if that didn't work, he would make his own amusement. Usually, the humans supplied their own problems to confront.

Maybe she could trap him in the abandoned west wing?

"What are you thinking of?" Izaya leaned into her face.

She batted her eyelashes at him. "I have a wager."

* * *

><p>Izaya showed up with Izaya hanging off his arm. Shinra wished he had a camera or something to remember this by. However, he seemed to be the only who remembered what a cell phone was. Celty had come around, and said she was fine.<p>

The shock was local to only her shadow, and hadn't reached out to get her. Kida was proposing that they go to bed after swabbing the deck, and Anri-chan was helping with the clean up. She was behaving very out of character, but then there were moments when she seemed to be the exact same person.

Shrugging, Shinra motioned that after he helped dispose of the food, he would be willing to stay on some bedding near Celty.

Kida gave him a long, hard glare, before declaring that Shinra may keep watch over his patient. Then he went around, assigning cabins to people, and even sugar-coated the sultan to sleeping in a room on the same floor as the others.

Well, sugar-coated and gave him the master bedroom. The Phantom had inhabited the basement, and there was a mystifying pile of ashes by the door, but instead of questioning it, Kida made sure no one saw him leave for the basement for the night.

* * *

><p>Izaya trailed beside Mikado, paying attention to not snag her dress on the floor. So far, the wager was still in place. If Izaya could deduce who owned the manor, then Mikado had to retrieve her purse from the west wing.<p>

Of course, Mikado would be retrieving the purse from a wing that had three levels. Izaya had already locked down the top two, but the basement was already sealed off, and that left only the ground floor.

Izaya kept to himself that he had hidden the purse in the room with the balcony.

"So, let's see if my famous whit can keep us occupied." Izaya sat down on a chair, feeling the silk slide against his shaved legs. The high heels were killing his feet.

Ignoring the fact that the brassier wasn't as conforming as he had thought it would be, Izaya faced Mikado.

God, did his posture suck. He was boneless in his seat, gazing at her. Izaya shuffled the cards. Then he slid ten of them face down on the table between them.

"I already know that neither you nor I are the owners, because you arrived after me." Izaya picked up the next card. His eyes weren't tracking her movements, merely observing.

"Then there's the couple. They keep to themselves, which makes them a bad host. Plus, doctors who don't carry their material with them aren't usually any good, so not their manor either."

Izaya lifted two more cards from the middle.

"Then there's the Phantom. He was here when I arrived, but he didn't know about the wolf man in the closet, meaning he hadn't ordered or oversaw the set up. So he's out." The card on the left end was lifted and set aside.

"The gang. Well, dogs can't own property, so he's out. That is, he's mentally unstable, and it does not take four people to watch one mentally damaged person and run a manor. Not even bothering to take shifts. Now, there's the fun idea that vase you kicked over was the lookout and they were going to leave the dog in the passageway, but how would they kill off the other suspects? It just falls apart under scrutiny. And, if they owned the manor, why check out the hidden passageway right that moment?"

"No, they walked down it because that could have been the only chance they would get. So they don't own it either." Izaya swept the remaining cards on the right side into the pile.

"That leaves us with the Sultan, the pirate, and the School girl." She smiled at him. Izaya had an excited glint in his eyes, much like a ked unwrapping a Christmas present.

She decided to skip the Egyptian Princess. Drugging Saki and leaving her here was part of the plan, after all.

Wow, he was easy to dupe. Then again, that might be Mikado's influence. Izaya ghosted his fingernails over the cards.

"First, the Sultan. I would say, he's rich enough, he could own the manor and all the servants to maintain it. But that's the problem. He would have kept the servants to tend to the guests. He's so stuck up, he hardly mingles with anyone beside the intriguing Phantom. That makes for a bad host, and as wealthy as Sultans are, an assassin can't always be bought after a particular bad impression at a social gathering."

Izaya slipped the card over to the pile. The last two she tapped with a thoughtful expression. "Which brings us to the eighteen year olds. The girl, obviously, mingles and pays attention to everyone. Be it good or hateful."

Izaya shrugged a shoulder. The girl seemed to hate him with a passion, but he had never seen that girl before. Her sword rang a bell, but he couldn't be sure.

"She walks around with familiarity, and knows where the lights are. She's been here before. But it isn't her. And," she picked up both cards, "it isn't the pirate either."

Izaya leaned forward.

"That's everyone at the party, miss." Izaya smirked back at his own face.

"That's because I said the manor's owner. It's the pirate's father. The pirate gave the master suit to the Sultan on the ground floor, and has seen to everyone's needs as an excellent host. But he wouldn't be down in the basement with the Phantom if he could just invite him back here."

Izaya leaned back, gazing at her.

"That is a very impressive deduction. So it would seem that for all your observation skills, you left your purse in the west wing, on the ground floor, somewhere."

"Yes. Misplacing objects is a weakness of mine. And because of the party, I can't just shuffle around and look for it. Be a dear and fetch it for me?"

Izaya stood up. "Well, finding things is my occupation. So I'll find it for you." The long coat swished about his legs as he stopped at the door.

"However, I do believe the third floor with the balcony was where I found this."

He held her purse out to the side, his back still to her. Izaya felt her insides freeze.

"That would have been very mean of you, following me and locking me inside the west wing. Seems that two women think that I'm dangerous. But you," he grinned, turning enough so that she could see him, the full slant of his body, "that danger attracts you."

"Or was it that I was such a bad kisser that you wanted me gone? Found by the maids in a few months, a corpse to be cleaned out, telling everyone that I left before them?" Izaya leapt to her feet.

"I…that is, I was…"

"Ah, no clear reason. Perhaps you wanted to test yourself? After all, this is a once in a lifetime chance."

Izaya dropped her hand to her side, and hung her head. What was Mikado playing at? Was he hinting that having sex would be interesting? Not that Izaya was turned off at the idea, but suddenly going that extra step seemed like a huge commitment.

"Ha. I knew it. You totally fell into your role, Izaya-san." She jerked her head up. Izaya was looking at her, and his expression was gentle, teasing.

"I hope you're glad with how tonight went. I had a blast. Goodnight, Izaya-san." Then he gave her her purse and was out the door.

Izaya stood there, frozen.

"How long has Mikado been watching this like he would from behind a monitor screen?" She finally uttered to the room.

* * *

><p>Dawn came to the manor, and Mikado stumbled down the stairs. "Can anyone please explain to me what happened last night?"<p>

The others were at the door, moving out. Celty was explaining to a very determined to protect her Shinra that she was fine, and the curse was gone. Kida and Shizuo weren't looking each other in the eye, and Tom was casting worried glances at them both.

The van gang were already through their good-byes, having to try and catch the rest of a Con back at the city. They gave Mikado a swift good-bye and promised to see him again. Then they were gone.

Mikado noticed that their van was black. Wondering why the heck that sounded so important to him, Mikado followed the others into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Does anyone know what happened last night?"

"Izaya happened last night. Then around midnight, we went to bed. Nothing out of the ordinary." Kida answered.

Mikado nodded.

"Oh, that's right. How are you, Shizuo-san?"

Shizuo sighed. "Right now, I'm fighting the urge to kill that damn flea. I feel he's responsible, but I don't want Kida mad at me."

"Aw! Was the party liked by Shizuo-san so much that I get a free pass?" Kida exclaimed in his exuberant fashion.

"More like what happened under the influence."

Kida nearly fell on his face.

"Oh yeah. That."

Anri-chan looked between the two of the them and reserved her comments. Celty and Shinra left next, with Kasuka dropping by to pick up Shizuo.

Izaya waved good-bye to them.

"So, Mikado, where's your ride?"

"Oh, I walked from the bus station. I see that your ride with Celty and Shinra is gone." Mikado replied. He peeled off the coat and draped it over his shoulder. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and blue jeans underneath.

Izaya swished in his red silk and picked up the jacket.

"I hope you don't mind, but I did forget my change of clothes was with them." Mikado shrugged.

After changing, and making sure no one could tell that the jacket was all he had on, Izaya stepped out in his red high heels. Kida rolled his eyes and sent him back into the bed room.

He dropped off a decent change of clothes for the informant, muttering something about how Izaya would have found out later and caused a ruckus for Kida about holding out.

Izaya kept to himself that he had already delivered a ruckus for Kida.

The maids had arrived by then, so Mikado was helping them out with the heavy labor while Kida and Anri crashed in their rooms. Mikado looked up when Izaya stepped out, his costume in the bag.

"You ready to go? I've already said good bye."

Izaya nodded, and followed Mikado down to the bus stop. There was something nagging him.

"Mikado, out of all the creatures in the universe, why did you go as me?"

"Because aliens scare Celty."

A/N: This…I don't even want to know where I went. I nearly wrote in Izaya having sex with Mikado while they were…yeah. No. I adore the pairing, but that wasn't the point of this fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed. And yes, I'm posting this months early because knowing me, I'd miss the date anyways


End file.
